Boat designs that provide a boat hull with a central tunnel commonly called tunnel hull boats or trimaran hulls have the excessive tendency to raise the bow of the boat too much at high speeds specially with head winds. A more pleasant effect is to obtain a rise on the stern so the angle of inclination at high speeds is not excessive. Tunnel and trimaran hull type boats have a tendency to rise excessively on head winds. The feature of the elongated concave tunnels 10, 12 is to redirect and force air to pass through those elongated concave tunnels 10, 12 towards stern 16 to produce the right amount of lift to raise the boat hull 18 and thus producing minimal boat hull 18 contact with water and producing less drag and friction. The bow on this boat hull design doesn't have the excessive opennings like that of a tunnel or trimaran hull boats. Excessive lift is not produced at the bow specially on head winds and air is redirected to those elongated concave tunnels 10, 12 towards the stern 16 giving the right amount of lift to the boat hull 18 thus minimizing the amount of boat hull 18 contact with water. The design of the elongated concave tunnels 10, 12 will result in faster planning time and will also help attain faster speeds and stability with less power needed making the boat more fuel efficient. Other boat designs have incorporated channels inside the hull that extend from the bow to the stern. It does give the boat stability when stationary or on plane mode cause of water filling and passing though those channels, but falls short on achieving faster planning times cause of the drag and friction that is being generated by water flowing through those channels, and on cruising and high speeds those boat hulls have the same characteristics of other boat hull designs due to the fact that friction and drag between the boat hull and water surface is not minimized. The advantages of having the embodiment of elongated concave tunnels under the boat hull is that less boat hull is in contact with water during planning, cruising, and high speed, air is redirected to those elongated concave tunnels to produce lift so less drag and friction between the boat hull and water surface is achieved.
Prior art4,091,761May 30, 1978Fehn5,645,003Jul. 8, 1997Grinde6,216,622Apr. 17, 2001Lindstrom/Kirkham8,065,970Nov. 29, 2011Sorrentino
Boat designers have tried different types of boat hull designs in an attempt to have the least amount of water in contact with the boat hull surface while on planning, cruising, or at high speeds. Others have come close to it but had problems on excessive bow lift on high speeds, others have tried to solve the problem but fell short due to having too much drag or friction between the boat hull and water surface in trying to control the excessive lift generated by the bow. The embodiment of the elongated concave tunnels 10, 12 eliminated the excessive lift produced to the bow by redirecting the air through the elongated concave tunnels 10, 12 to produce the right amount of lift for both bow and stern 16 thus producing minimal boat hull 18 contact with the water surface.